The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a portable wringer for drying a chamois or other towel when drying a washed vehicle.
Many people spend much time, energy, and resources maintaining their vehicles in a clean condition. A very important step in maximizing the vehicle's appearance is thoroughly drying the vehicle after washing it in order to eliminate unsightly water spots. Unfortunately, the chamois must sometimes be dried during the drying process in order to be effective.
Although many commercial car washes provide wringers for wringing out a wet chamois are known in the art, these products are not available to a person who desires to wash and dry their vehicle at home or at a car wash not having a chamois wringer. In addition, the existing devices do not provide legs that are collapsible or rotatable and do not provide convenient and removable water collection trays.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable wringer that is conveniently available for an individual consumer to use. Further, it would be desirable to have a portable wringer with collapsible legs so that the wringer may easily be transported, used, and stored. In addition, it would be desirable to have a portable wringer having a removable tray for collecting water.